battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Forks
Forks are items that are seen in Battle for BFDI, first appearing in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Coverage Remote owned one of these forks until Yellow Face stole it to help Gelatin and Puffball make a stack that was shaped like a Sierpinski triangle. Bell swung into the pile, destroying it and sending forks flying. The forks killed Bubble twice and another fork was jabbed into Teardrop, causing her to reflexively bite down painfully on Ice Cube's legs. The two forks remained intact after that. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Gelatin throws forks at the Death P.A.C.T. members, landing on, and killing Pie and Pen. Then Lollipop gives them her fork repellent, causing Gelatin's forks to accidentally stab Four, who then attacks Gelatin with his "Energy beam", making him lose health. As seen above, Lollipop has a "Fork Repellent", which is a spray can that contains a type of liquid that makes people invulnerable to forks, and reflecting it. In Today's Very Special Episode, the forks are circling around Liy due to the fork repellent, then lots of forks fly towards Four. The Death P.A.C.T members try to prevent it from happening. Then Woody catches a fork that almost hit Four. Later on in the episode, Black Hole sucks the forks into him to get rid of them, relieving Pillow of her previous duty as a fork blocker. Gelatin said that he would no longer be throwing forks after his first time getting the second most amount of votes in Cake at Stake in Today's Very Special Episode. Trivia * While one of the forks is from Remote, it is unknown where the rest of the forks collected by Yellow Face are from. * The forks are not shaped very much like kitchen forks, but more like pitchforks. * One can use a Fork Repellent to avoid getting stabbed by a fork, although in BFB 4, it was shown that the fork repellent wasn't a repellent, as said by Liy. * Bubble, Pie, and Pen have been killed by forks. Pen was not killed directly, but was instead knocked into Black Hole. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Gelatin made a fork tower, but it is unknown where or how Gelatin got the forks. * Forks can be used as weapons, especially when thrown. * Forks were not seen or mentioned in BFB 2. * It's unknown if Four owns the forks. * Gelatin and Yellow Face apparently really like forks. Gallery RemoteHoldingAFork.png|Remote holding a fork. APileOfForks.png|Yellow Face's pile of forks. ForkPyramid.png|Gelatin's stack of forks. ForkPyramidDestroyedByBell.png|Fork stack after being destroyed by Bell. A fork popped Bubble.png|Bubble about to be popped by a fork. A fork stabbed Teardrop's head.png|Teardrop after being stabbed by a fork and accidentally biting down on Ice Cube's legs. Fork..png|A fork. yellow face carrying a fork.png|Yellow Face carrying a fork in his mouth. Fork´s.png|Fork. Screen Shot 2017-11-27 at 9.40.05 PM.png|Puffball holding a fork. yellow face forks.png Angry Four.PNG|Four stabbed by Gelatin's forks Lily fork.png|Liy surrounded by a ring of forks. bandicam 2017-12-25 12-06-28-550.jpg bandicam 2017-12-25 12-11-52-923.jpg|Black Hole sucking up all the Forks 7453CE84-700E-4F4B-8961-358F19E027C7.png|Death P.A.C.T being pummeled by forks Fork_bfb_02_rc_background.png death pack running away.png Category:Items Category:Weapon Category:Gelatin Category:Running gags Category:Remote